The Bet
by GleekPJOFreak
Summary: Nico and Annabeth are always late for something. Annabeth gets fed up and finally makes a deal with Nico. Who will win their bet? Read to find out!


**hello! this is a nico/annabeth. mostly for a dare *cough*alex*cough* but also cause there's not many. my friend had this happen to him and me being the nice friend, decided to let the whole world know! haha. so, lets start this! **

mentions perlia 

**Third Person POV**

"Annabeth let's go! I'm sure you look as gorgeous as ever!" yelled a very bothered son of Hades. "Seriously. When did she become all Aphrodite girl on us?"

"Don't let her hear that Di Angelo. She's gonna make sure you never talk again." Thalia told him.

Annabeth yelled back down at him. "Hold on, Nico! Be patient." She walked down the stairs of Percy and Thalia's apartment. Nico's jaw dropped. She was wearing a strapless silver dress with little makeup on. Her hair was put down and curled at the ends.**(heh. my sister helped me with this part. i know nothing about clothes besides the fact that you wear them. haha.)** "I really need to thank Silena for teaching me how to fix my hair."

Percy gasped playfully. "_The _Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, the _wisdom_ goddess doesn't know how to do something? The world is ending."

Thalia laughed while Annabeth hit him with a pillow. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

Nico was getting impatient. "Annabeth, we're gonna be late."

His girlfriend rolled her eyes. "Alright, we're off to the play with Grover and Juniper. You two sure you don't wanna come?"

"Go!" Percy and Thalia yelled.

The other two smiled and left, closing the door behind them.

After the play...

"We were not late, Nico!"

"Yes, we were. Grover told me so."

"No, we weren't!"

"We wouldn't have been if you weren't fixing your hair for so long!" Nico imitated Annabeth doing her hair.

Annabeth was quiet for a whole two minutes until she said, "You make a very ugly woman."

Nico rolled his eyes. "That's not the point! The point is that we're never on time!"

Annabeth scoffed. "Like you were ever on time!"

"I was! When Percy and I were 15, we had a rule." Nico defended.

"And that rule was?"

"Be ready or be left behind."

"Stupid rule."

"It kept us up and ready! If we were left behind, we would have to stay with Mr. D _all _day!" Nico said.

Annabeth smiled. She had a plan. "Alright. I have a bet for you."

Nico's attention was on Annabeth.

"Next time we go on a date or somewhere, you give me a time and I will be ready by it."

Nico smirked. "If I win, what do I get?"

Annabeth winked. "Anything you want."

A loud gulp was heard from Nico. "A-and if you win?"

"You have to do whatever I want for an entire week."

Nico thought for a moment. "Deal."

They shook hands. The deal was on.

One week later...

"Annabeth, are you sure you're going through with this?"

"Jeez, Thals. It's not like I'm about to go skydiving."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "I know, but if you lose..."

"Which I'm not. Now, will you please help me? This is very important to Nico."

Thalia snickered. "Yeah. Going to a party for best funeral home is _so _important."

"Shut up." Oh, only if looks could kill.

"The thing is in two days! Why in the name of Zeus are we doing this now?" The blue-eyed girl groaned. Picking out clothes really wasn't her thing.

"Stop complaining Thalia. I just dont want to worry on Friday."

Thalia sighed in defeat. "Alright. Let's get this over with."

With the boys...

Percy groaned in frustration. "Seriously. Why couldn't have we gotten a daughter of Aphrodite to do this. Like, Silena."

Nico rolled his eyes. "For the hundredth time, Jackson, I want to impress my girlfriend."

"Pfft. Yeah, I'm sure Annabeth wants to spend her Friday night at a funeral home, surrounded by dead people. How _wonderful._" Percy smirked.

Nico ignored that statement and continued looking for clothes. After 20 minutes, he finally gave up. "Alright call Silena. This needs to be over fast."

"No! Nico Di Angelo, you are_ not_ giving up on this. Do you hear me?"

"But, this is so confusing. I quit. I'm never doing this again."

Percy grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him. "Don't give up! Never say never!"

"Dude. Are you alright? You just quoted Justin Bieber. I think you need to sit down." Nico said with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine. Just pick out black clothes."

Nico face-palmed. "I asked you that earlier!"

Percy looked sheepish. "Heh. Whoops?"

Friday...

It was 9:00 in the morning and Annabeth went to wake up her boyfriend.

"Nico. Nico. Nico, wake up." She tried for about five minutes until he woke up.

"What? What's going on?" he said tiredly.

"It's Friday. Our bet, remember?"

Nico smirked. "The one I'm going to win?"

It was Annabeth's turn to smirk. "In your dreams. Okay, so what's the time I'm supposed to be ready by?"

"7:00."

"Alright. I'll be ready."

During the day, they both got everything ready for tonight. They called Percy and Thalia over to their house so they could help the other two get ready.

At 6:55, Nico came down all ready in his total black tuxedo.

Thalia gasped. "He looks nice. Doesn't he Percy?"

Percy snickered. "Like a little boy waiter."

Nico smirked. "Sorry, our restaurant doesn't serve circus people."

Percy glared at him.

Nico was nervous and anxious to go.

"Uh, hey Percy. What's the time on your watch?"

"6:56."

"Oh, it doesn't have 6:57?"

Percy stared at him. "It will in a minute."

Upstairs, Annabeth was curling the ends of her hair. When she finished, she looked at her watch. "Ha. Three minutes to spare."

She looked at her curls and walked out the door, only to get her dress stuck in it.

Nico looked at his watch. 6:58.

"I-I'm gonna wait in the car. Tell Annabeth when she comes down I'm waiting in the car. Patiently." And with that he walked out the door.

Percy looked at Thalia. "The ADHD isn't gonna help him much in there."

Thalia laughed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thalia Marie Grace! Come help me!"

"Oh, shit. I'm coming!" Thalia yelled back. She ran up the stairs and started laughing her head off.

"Not funny, Thals!"

Thalia was still laughing. "You're right. Its not funny. It's _hilarious._"

Annabeth's dress was caught on the door and a brush was stuck in her hair.

Annabeth was glaring. "Just help me, gods dammit!"

While laughing, Thalia got her dress out the door and tried to get the brush out. "It's stuck!"

With Nico...

In the car, Nico was checking the time every five seconds. The radio was on. It said, "_ You're listening to New York's greatest hits. Current time is 6:59."_

Nico looked at his watch. "Yes. Yes it is."

His watch beeped at 7:00. "7:00. Not here. Hmm. I'm leaving."

Nico started the car and drove to the funeral home.

With Annabeth..

"Damn. It's really stuck! What did you do?" Thalia asked.

"Nothing. Come on. Let's go downstairs."

The two walked downstairs. Percy stared. He then burst into a fit of laughter.

"Shut up, Percy. Go tell Nico I have a...dilemma." She snapped.

With a small smile, he nodded and looked for their car. He looked up and down the street. _He left, _Percy thought. _He's a dead man. He should stay there, 'cause when he comes back that's where he'll be going._

Percy walked back into the house. "He's gone."

Annabeth stared at him. " _What?_"

Percy repeated himself. "Gone. G-O-N-E."

She snapped at him. "I know what it is!"

Thalia asked, "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing. He's in for it when he comes back."

She walked upstairs. It was silent all up until Percy started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Thalia questioned him.

"He's about to get yelled at by Annabeth. I wanna see this."

She slapped his arm. "Percy!"

He just kept smiling.

With Nico...

"Hey, Alex." Nico greeted his co-workers and their girlfriends or wives, one-by-one.

When he was done, he sat down next to Steve and Everett.

"Hey, Nico. Where's your girlfriend?" Steve asked.

"She, uh, wasn't on time so, I left her."

"Dude, she's gonna be pissed." Everett told him.

"Nah." Nico and Steve said.

"Nico, that was amazing. You left your girlfriend behind so you could get here. Genius." Steve said.

_Oh, crap! She's gonna think I care more for this! _Nico thought.

"Steve!" he yelled. "Shut up! I gotta go back. She's gonna be so fuckin' mad!"

He got up, took a bouquet of flowers, and ran to his car.

Nico walked through the door. Percy and Thalia looked up.

"What are the flowers for, Di Angelo?" Thalia asked.

Percy smirked. "They are for his funeral."

"Not funny. Where's Annabeth?"

"Right here." Their heads whipped around to see Annabeth at the stairs. She was still in her dress, but there was no brush in her hair.

"Why'd you leave her?" Percy asked.

"Our rule, remember?"

Percy stared at him, eyes wide and mouth agape. "You left her?"

"Yeah. You never did that to Thalia?"

"No! That's commiting sucicide."

"So, you never..." Nico trailed off.

Thalia smiled. "He's still here isn't he?"

Annabeth spoke up again. "Hey, can you two leave?"

"But-"

Percy never got to finish his sentence because his girlfriend elbowed him in the ribs and dragged him out the door.

Nico gulped.

Annabeth walked up to him slowly. "If you value your life, you will _never_ do that again. Clear?"

Nico chuckled nervously. "C-crystal."

"Good. Now go upstairs."

Nico ran up the stairs.

Annabeth smirked and laughed. "I win."

**alright. there. conclusion guys, never, and i repeat _never_ leave your girlfriend unless you want to die early. :D and on that happy note, leave me a review telling me if you loved it, thought it was okay, or i scarred your mind. :) thanks for reading. Till next time. See ya!**


End file.
